rising_eaglefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ArCh Sword
ArCh Sword 18:22, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the Armaggeddons children application page. Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Don't know what to work on? Take a look at the task list for a list of things to be done. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : -- Imperator3733 18:36, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Sidebar and Image:World map control.png I figured out how to change the sidebar again, so now both Monaco (the default skin) and Monobook (Wikipedia's default skin) have links in the sidebar to Ranks, Maps, and Unit classes. If you come up with any other link ideas, please let me know. I noticed that you uploaded Image:World map control.png. While it is a good idea to have a world map, you failed to indicate the image's licensing and the map that you uploaded has a copyright notice on it (lower left corner). There are two choices on the upload page for copyrighted material, however I do not think either of them apply here. I highly doubt that the first choice ("This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use") could be used here. I also don't think that the second choice ("This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law") can be used since you modified the original and free versions are available. As a result, I found a public domain map on Wikipedia and modified it to show the information on the map that you provided and then deleted the original image. (One side note: where did you get information saying that Canada was combined with the US?) Please don't take this personally - I simply want to avoid any situation that could cause copy-vio issues. -- Imperator3733 00:49, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Possible future updates Today i was snooping around the rising eagle dds files and i notices a few new textures for something called a drone!!! I believe that it will be a new remote controlled vehicle and it appears to have armaments of turret LAW and a machine gun. I think this is an awesome improvement and if anyone else knows if thered is a PLA jeep in the game. Becuase i have found textures for a jeep also. If RE had vehicles it would expand the playerbase dramatically! Well That is all at the moment -- ArCh_Sword / Elliott2Delta drone/vehicles Bjb 01:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I found this on forum: 01. maddogpoindexter Wed Aug 27, 2008 I already told you that we are not going to incorporate vehicles into the game at this moment. We will think of adding things to hack (maybe deployable turret). 02. maddogpoindexter Thu Jul 10, 2008 We intend to replace the rifleman with the scout. The scout will have a "radar spider" - a spider with radar capabilities for a certain radius and certain time limit. It will show your team the enemy trooper that are near the radar. And he will maybe have a shotgun and a rifle.